Bleeding Out
by That Impossible Girl
Summary: Percabeth One-shot based off of the song "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons.


Bleeding Out

A Percabeth One-shot

I do not own Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson series or his Heroes of Olympus series. I also do not own Imagine Dragon's song Bleeding Out. Enjoy.

I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you

Percy didn't mean to get stabbed-he never did-and this time was no different. He was with the seven, battling Gaea's army in Athens with Annabeth by his side. They were fighting a manticore who had a vague resemblance to Doctor Thorne, when he brought his tail around. He quickly jumped in front of Annabeth, pushed her to the ground to stop the poisonous thorns from hitting her. He felt a sharp pain in his side and noticed that there were several sharp spikes sticking out of his stomach.

So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

The creature shrieked, obviously in as much pain as Percy. Annabeth was leaning over him, inspecting his wounds.

"Percy! Hey, Seaweed Brain! You're going to be okay, okay? I just need you to stay still. What on Earth made you do that?"

But he knew, at that moment. By the tone in her voice, by the way she playfully taunted him, as if it would be her last chance to taunt him.

When the day has come  
That I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating

He heard yelling all around him; injured demigods that Reyna had Nico had summoned to help fight in Athens, half-hearted battle cries.

Percy saw Annabeth trying to get the attention of a medic. She took off his shirt to better assess the wound, and saw that most of the skin surrounding it had turned green.

The battle was going late into the evening; the sky was turning a dullish-gray. 'Or, maybe my vision is failing.' He was already feeling his body slowing down.

Oh, you tell me to hold on  
Oh, you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

"Percy, hold on, please. I think I can get a medic over he-."

"No, 'beth, don't. I's pointless." He paused to catch his breath. "Don't pr'long the inevi'able." His words were slurring. It was odd: he didn't remember ever using the words 'prolong' or 'inevitable' in his life. Well, now he had.

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

Annabeth had taken off her windbreaker and wrapped it gently around his stomach. She couldn't take out the spikes in case he would bleed out. The windbreaker was already soaked in his blood, along with monster dust. Needless to say, she wouldn't be wearing it again.

He could feel the poison inching closer, closer to his heart. Wouldn't be long. She held his hand tightly.

When the hour is night  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow

It was completely dark now, the stars twinkling on the black canvas spread out before him. 'What a nice way to die. Annabeth by my side, looking up at the stars.'

Tears had started to roll down her face. Thick, salty tears. The battle was fading now, though he couldn't tell who had won. He thought he saw Leo, with flames in his hands, or Piper, her knife flashing in the growing darkness.

You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

"Percy, are you still there? Hang on, just a little while longer. I can get help soon." She whispered. But the once innocent wound had become deadly; there was no chance of survival.

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

"Hey, 'beth, now we're even."

"What, Percy?"

"You saved me…..during the second war against the titans. You took that knife for me. Now we're even."

She smiled the smallest of smiles. "Oh, Percy. I never needed you to take a blow for me."

"I did this for you. To keep you safe."

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

"And now you'll be safe. Did I do a good job?" He asked, feeling the poison taking over. He was barely holding on; he only wanted to hold on enough to keep her safe.

She stroked his hair with her hand. "Yes. You were fantastic."

And there, as his breaths slowed, and the poison took over his system, he smiled. He had protected his Annabeth.


End file.
